


Tell Me Too

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan calls on Qui-Gon to fulfill a promise he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Too

Catagory: PWP, kink, Qui/Obi, POV Qui-Gon 

Rating: NC-17 

Warnings: mild kink and toy play 

Spoilers: none 

Summary: Obi-Wan calls on Qui-Gon to fulfill a promise he made. 

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only. 

Author's notes: This is my second contribution to MMOM 2003. This story is a sequel to my MMOM 2002 contribution "Tell Me" but will still make sense if you haven't read that piece . It includes descriptive play with sex toys but not ouchies so please move along if that is not your cup of tea. As always, massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee, whose keens eyes and dutiful red font have made this a better piece As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the story. 

Feedback: Please, in any way, shape or form. Here or at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the sofa sipping my tea and reading through the final page of the extremely long and tedious briefing for our next mission when Obi-Wan entered our quarters. "How was your evening, Padawan?" I asked as he hung his cloak. 

"It was good to get together with my yearmates and catch up on gossip, especially since we are seldom all at the Temple at one time," he replied. "I stayed until the group decided to head for the clubs then came home." He dropped onto the seat beside me and started unbuckling his boots as he posed a seemingly innocent question. "Did you know that Bruck and Master Sonell are now an item?" 

"Really? How did that happen?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know. 

A gleam appeared in Obi-Wan's eyes as he explained. "Bruck's been mooning over his master for years but Master Sonell was oblivious." He accented the word and it was easy to hear the amused reproof aimed at me. "Things came to a head so to speak, one night a few tens ago when Master Sonell came home unexpectedly to find Bruck masturbating in the common room. Bruck was so lost in his fantasy that he never even noticed he was no longer alone." 

"It seems Master Sonell did nothing to make his presence known, standing silently against the door while Bruck brought himself to completion," Obi-Wan clarified. "But I guess the kicker was that fact that the word on Bruck's lips as he climaxed was 'Master'." Again the tone became somewhat chiding as he continued, "It seems that Master Sonell had refused to even contemplate that his feelings for Bruck had grown over the years because he never thought his handsome apprentice could possibly be interested in him. Sound familiar?" 

I tried to ignore the teasing reprimand and look innocent but failed miserably. "Maybe the Temple should look into adding Master's courses in discernment." 

"It couldnt hurt," Obi-Wan laughed. "Anyway, as you can imagine, once Bruck revealed what had precipitated his major life change he bore the brunt of the night's teasing." Boots and socks had now been tossed aside and after wiggling his freed toes for a moment, Obi-Wan tucked his legs under him and turned to face me on the couch. His eyes took on a mischievous sparkle as he continued. "At one point Reeft, with his normal lack finesse, teased Bruck by saying, 'If you had known that all you had to do was stop hiding when you spanked your saber to have your fantasies come true, I bet youd have done it years ago,' which caused Bruck's face to color to a shade of reddish copper that I've never seen before. But as I thought about his situation something more personal came to mind." He reached over and ran a finger down the exposed skin of my throat. 

"Did it?" I replied, that tiny touch enough to send a surge of blood flowing into my nether regions. 

"Yes, remember that night a few cycles ago when you returned from your late Council meeting to find me waiting for you?" he asked huskily. 

Images of Obi-Wan standing by the bed wearing nothing but his smile, touching himself, stroking himself, pushing a dildo in and out of his ass flooded my mind and I struggled to keep my voice from cracking. "Yes, I remember." 

He sighed theatrically, his hand sliding under my tunic to gently tweak a nipple. "It was a most enjoyable evening, one you promised to reciprocate come morning, but fate or more accurately the Council thwarted our plans. Before the sun had even risen passed the horizon that day, we were packing for a mission, relegated to spending the next three tens on that mold infested swamp world, Nim Drovis, trying to mediate peace between the Drovians and the Gospso'o," he recalled, shuddering a bit as the memory of that miserable mission filled him. 

Even though I could easily see where this was going, I continued to feign innocence. "And what does Bruck's admission have to do with any of this?" 

Obi-Wan looked at me with amused exasperation, knowing I wasn't as clueless as I was pretending to be, but continued with the game he had begun. "I would like to collect on that promise, my Master, tonight unless there is some pressing reason that I cannot." 

As excited as I had been by Obi-Wan's wanton performance, I was much less comfortable as an exhibitionist and part of me balked at the idea. I slid one of my hands inside his tunic, mimicking his motions and drew him forward for a deep kiss. As I explored his mouth meticulously, I used all my skills at seduction to try to persuade Obi-Wan to a different path. "It's not that I can't," I whispered in the ear I was now nipping, "It's just that I think we would find more enjoyment in some mutual contact." 

"Oh there will be time for mutual contact, later," he purred as his fingers slid down to trace the edge of my navel. "But for now I would like you to tell me about all those things you use to do in the dark confines of your bedroom before it became our bedroom." He pulled back a bit, looking at me in mock dismay. "Unless the word of a Jedi Master no longer holds any value?" 

'Such a clever boy, my Padawan,' I thought with equal parts pride and irritation. I must have trained him too well since he had reeled me into his trap without so much as raising his voice or pouting, but just by using my sense of honor so cleverly against me. With an exaggerated sign, I rose from the couch and held out my hand. "Well, since I wouldnt want you to lose faith in the integrity of the Order..." 

Although he smiled that 'gotcha' smile, Obi-Wan had the good sense not to say anything as he turned off the lights and followed me into our bedroom. He quietly stripped down to his leggings while I made a quick stop in the refresher, greeting me with a smile as I returned. "Is there a toy box or something that I can get out for you, my Master?" 

I couldn't keep the blush from rising on my face so I just gave a nod toward the closet. "Top shelf, in the back," I said softly as I started to undress. 

He couldnt hide his eagerness as he sauntered over to the closet. He found the wooden box without too much trouble and blew off the layer of dust that showed it hadnt been used for a long while as he brought it over to the bed. Opening the cover, he blew out a long whistle. "I cant believe how much stuff you have in here. Are all these things masturbation toys?" 

"Some are but the others are much more enjoyable when used with a partner," I admitted as I sat down beside him. 

"And why havent you shown these to me before?" he asked in an affronted tone. 

I slid my palm down the length of his chest as I answered, "Dealing with your hot little body and limitless libido has been just about all this old man could handle, Obi-Wan. And it's not like we needed to add things to spice up our sex life." 

He pulled out a set of anal beads with one hand and a double-ended dildo with the other, looking at them in enthralled fascination as he drawled, "Maybe not needed but these things could definitely offer some enjoyable experimentations." He tossed them onto the bedside table, balanced the box in my naked lap and added, "but that is something we can explore later. For now I want you to demonstrate the ones you used alone, especially the ones you used when you were thinking about me." 

I looked up and met his gaze, the love and lust in his eyes arousing me in spite of myself and pulled three items out of the box. I placed the box on the table, shifted myself to stretch out on the bed and laid the items I had selected on my stomach. "These are the ones I used the most, especially in those last few months when you were walking around our quarters half naked, flaunting yourself shamelessly in front of me." 

"If you hadnt been so obstinate during those months, it could have been me sharing your bed instead of these toys," Obi-Wan snipped as he grabbed an item from my chest. "This looks like an oversized belt light," he said as he examined the gray tube in his hand. 

My cock jumped at the memory of being enclosed in the pleasurable toy and I was surprised to find my embarrassment lessening as I explained its function. "It's called a Fleshlight. The outer casing is adjustable and the inside is lined with a very realistic feeling synthskin. You place it over your lubricated penis and it gives you the sensation of penetration." I reached down and pressed a finger against the opening of Obi-Wan's body though his leggings, adding, "not that it comes close to comparing to the real thing." 

He pressed down into my finger and replied, "like my dildo. This is rather self explanatory," he added as he picked up the jar of lubricating cream. He placed the jar on the bed and picked up the last item. He turned the finger wide wand over in his hand before finding the switch and turning on the gentle vibrator. He pressed it into his palm and said, "That must be an interesting sensation. Maybe we should add this to the list of joint play items for later." He leaned in for a deep kiss, then moved over back to sit at the end of the bed and ordered, "But now it's time for your demonstration, with accompanying descriptions of course." 

I closed my eyes for a moment, took in a few deep breaths to center myself then locked my gaze with his. "Most nights I would get down my toy box and wait for you to fall asleep. As I waited, I would undress and stretch out on the bed and begin to touch myself almost teasingly," I said as I teased my nipples with the tips of my fingers. "Some nights I would open my end of the bond between us as I did, concentrating on the vague colorings of the Force skittering over it that I came to learn was your own self pleasuring. I would close my eyes and try to imagine what your fingers would feel like on my nipples, over my abdomen or along my flanks," I continued as I acted out my words. "Depending on your need, these periods lasted anywhere from just moments to as much as twenty minutes while you played out your own fantasies." 

Obi-Wan's hand had come to rest on the now protruding bulge in his leggings. "Could you sense what I was thinking?" he asked, a twinge of embarrassment coloring his voice. 

"No love, I would never have invaded your privacy like that even if I could have. All I could feel was your physical pleasure," I said. "Though I must confess that during the time that I was struggling with a way to deal with our burgeoning feelings, I hoped that you were fantasizing about me." 

"You were always the star of my fantasies," Obi-Wan admitted, "Even was I was just fifteen." 

"You were a bit older than that when you began appearing in mine," I said with a smile. "Luckily, I no longer have to fantasize. Anyway, I would continue to build my arousal by playing with my nipples and running my hands over my skin trying to imagine how it would feel if it was your fingers until I felt the bond quiet to the point that I knew you had fallen asleep. Only then would I move forward." 

"Okay, so after I fell asleep, what would you do?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"When I knew you were asleep, I would open the jar of lube and slowly spread some over my shaft," I said. "Again I would close my eyes as I stroked it on, pretending that you were stroking it on me, preparing me to make love to you. Since our calluses are in basically the same place, it was easy to lose myself in that fantasy." 

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath and I could see him shifting in place, trying valiantly to rearrange his obvious arousal within the confines of his leggings. "And then," he croaked after wetting too dry lips with his tongue. 

Picking up the beige wand, I held it out towards him and continued my recitation. "I would take this finger sized probe, coat it lightly with lube and press it slowly into my body. I would stroke it in and out very slowly, just the way I imagined you would if you were pleasuring me with your fingers. When I had done that numerous times, I would flip the switch and the gentle vibration would pulsate through my anus." 

Obi-Wan was just staring at this point, his breathing raspy and erratic, watching my every motion. I picked up the Fleshlight and lowered it slowly over my aching penis as I looked intently into those hungry green eyes. "Finally, I would enclose my cock inside this toy, tightening it as snugly as I imagined your body would be and thrust into it." I closed my eyes and began to thrust, moaning as the synthskin conformed to my needy flesh. The sensation was very pleasurable, offering an abundance of physical stimulation but lacking in the most important way our emotional connection. After a moment I open my eyes, refocused on my lover and whispered, "Now I that I have actually experienced the reality of that wonderful sensation, I can see that this pales in comparison." 

That final comment galvanized Obi-Wan into action and he jumped up from the bed, pulled off his leggings and linens then knelt between my spread thighs. He loosened the clasp on the Fleshlight, pulled it off my cock and tossed it on the floor. He grabbed the jar of cream that was leaning against my hip, used his fingers to apply the lube inside his own body and growled, " As you said to me on that evening a few cycles ago, there is no need for you to suffer from that lack since you have the real thing." He straddled my hips, used one finger to push the digit-shaped wand more securely into my body and said. "I think I'll leave this one where it is and we can consider this the beginning of our joint play." 

I shuddered as the vibration inside me deepened from the pressure and he stroked the remaining lube onto my throbbing shaft. "Please Obi-Wan, I need you, now," I begged, my brain overloading from the wonderful sensations. 

"If you insist, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan agreed as he positioned my penis against the opening to his body and slid down, a resounding "yes" bubbling from his lips. 

Words ceased to matter as I was sheathed fully within his exquisite heat. My hands flew to Obi-Wan's hips to assist his motions and soon he was rising and falling on my cock at a rapid pace. Nothing existed but the sounds of our flesh slapping and the moans and groans falling from our lips. Glorious friction besieged me as I pushed into that satin warmth while the probe within me vibrated and pulsed against my prostate and anal muscles until I thought I would die from the sheer pleasure of it. The physical pleasure, combined with the feelings of love and desire coloring the Force around us brought us to a state that was as close to perfection as I could ever have imagined. It was intense, passionate, erotic and absolutely wonderful and I knew that it wouldnt take much more for either of us to go over the edge. I pulled Obi-Wan down so that I could reach his mouth, kissing him roughly and stroking my tongue into his mouth, emulating the motions of my penis into his body. Enclosing his cock in one hand, I stroked him firmly as I sent all my love to him over our bond. _You are my heart, Obi-Wan. Come for me, now._

"Love you," he cried as he pulled away from my lips. He arched his back, tossed his head backwards and pressed down until I was fully encased within him and pulsed his completion over my fist. He was so beautiful at the moment, face contorted in the depth of his pleasure and body taut with the aftershocks of his release roaring through him, whispered repetitions of "Master" slipping from his lips as the semen spilled out from his body. 

The gorgeous sight, added to the amazing sensations around and inside my body, shredded my last vestige of control and my orgasm exploded through me. I fought to keep my eyes open and focused on my beautiful Obi-Wan as I poured my essence into him but I lost that battle as the pleasure overwhelmed me. Only after the tremors were fading was I able to open my eyes again. 

Obi-Wan was looking down at me with a sexy smile, one finger tracing through the spots of semen coating my chest as he used his other hand to gently pull the probe he had switched off from my body. After tossing it aside, he brought his finger to my lips, spreading the fluid evenly over them, and then lifting my hand to allow me to do the same. I had barely applied the flavorful coating to his lips when he pulled my fingers into his mouth and proceeded to clean my hand of every remaining trace of his release. 

Only then did Obi-Wan lean down to kiss me - and kiss me he did. A long, slow, deep exploration of mouths interspersed with tiny flicks of our tongues as we licked his essence off one another's lips. As our mouths continued their heated melding, my softening penis slipped from the confines of his body and both of our moans of loss were swallowed into the kiss. 

Finally, when he no longer had the strength to hold himself upright, he collapsed into the bed beside me. I watched as he turned to face me and felt his manipulation of the Force an instant before the wooden toy box floated in the air above us. "Although these things are by no means needed to enhance our sex lives, I find myself enthralled by the possibilities they offer," he murmured. 

"Take pity, my own," I lamented, with a self-depreciating chuckle. "I don't know if I could live through any more toy laden encounters." 

The double dildo rotated in the air a few centimeters above the box as Obi-Wan ran a fingertip from the tip of my nose to the tip of my spent penis. "Dont worry, my Master. I will give you ample time to recuperate before we continue our explorations. Plus your rest period will give me time to do a bit of research. As intriguing as I find the items in your collection, they have fuelled my curiosity as to the variety of items available in this category that I never before imagined." 

I looked up at him, in equal measures captivated and alarmed by the prospect of my always thorough and detailed apprentice undertaking this rather unorthodox study. Drawing on my reserves, I finally found the air needed to voice the question he was waiting for. "To what end, Obi-Wan?" 

His eyes darkened with lust and his voice took on a husky quality even as the words he chose for his reply were shrouded in an air of professional detachment. "I find that I want the opportunity to catalogue the potential collection and obtain the assortment I find most stimulating." His fingertip lightly traced the length of my flaccid penis. "When my research is complete, I can create an agenda that will allow us to explore the full multitude of possibilities and pleasures that these unique items can provide." The bare hint of a smile curved his lips as he settled the dildo back into the box and floated the box back to the bedside table. "You have taught me that a Jedi seeks knowledge at every available opportunity. To not comprehensively study a subject I find so fascinating would be a great failing." 

I covered his mouth with my hand, preventing any more examples of his humorous twists on my teachings to leave his lips. I pulled him into my arms and he only fought the action for a brief moment before snuggling happily into my embrace. Accepting his temporary capitulation, I dropped a kiss to his head and rubbed my hand over his back in the circular motions that I knew would send him off to sleep. I knew that one day, when I least expected, Obi-Wan would share the results of his upcoming research in glorious detail. And to prepare for that day, I would just have to stockpile my energy so that I could enjoy the fruits of his labor to the fullest extent and, if the opportunity arose, present him with a few possibilities that his analytical endeavors neglected to uncover. 

The End. 


End file.
